


Day 8: Closet

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [8]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Closets, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Workplace Shenanigans, Jen is so done, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Supply Closets were involved, Sweet, i love them, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Jen walks in on something she wasn’t supposed to see
Relationships: Jen Barber & Maurice Moss & Roy Trenneman, Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Day 8: Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone!! I'm back with part 8!! please enjoy xx
> 
> today's prompt is “Close the door!”

They’d been together a week, and all Jen had wanted was a stapler. 

She didn’t dare touch Moss’ stapler. Last time someone had touched Moss’ stapler, Roy had ended up aiding and abetting in a bank robbery, he and Moss had kissed (twice!) against a garage and neither of them had been quite right for a good week or two afterwards. She didn’t dare go through the pit that was Roy’s desk. She highly doubted he would even have one in the first place, as he usually just stole Moss’ and did his best to remember exactly how many staples he had used. Her own had broken just moments before, having shattered into two pieces and sprayed staples everywhere when she threw it at the wall in anger at Douglas’ new terrible employee feedback form he’d sent out to everyone. 

She knew there was a supply closet just down the hallway. There was bound to be staplers galore in there. In the whole time she’d been in the IT Department, she’d never seen either of the boys go down to it. Moss brought in his own stationary from home, and Roy did everything in his power to avoid having the use stationary. Yes, there would be staplers in there, she thought. 

When she came out of her office, she noticed that neither of the boys were there. She thought this strange at first, but a quick glance at the time told her that it was actually already lunchtime. They’d probably just gone out for lunch. They had been trying to get out of the office to spend time together this past week. 

She smiled to herself as she made her way down the corridor. They really did make such a _lovely_ couple. The way Roy looked at Moss, and the way Moss looked at Roy... it was like they were made for each other. In a way, it sort of restored some hope in her that there was someone out there like that for her. Maybe she could give Peter File a call later? She really had liked him, a lot. Maybe they could give it another go? She grinned as she found the closet door and started to open it. Maybe they could--

“ _AHHH_!” 

Her train of thought was broken by the screaming of her, and the occupants of the closet. At first, she thought it was a separate secret office, one she didn’t know existed. Then she took a look back, and her eyes virtually popped out of her head. 

Stood there, staring at her with shocked and guilty expressions on their faces, were Moss and Roy. They were both shirtless, and Moss was pressed up against the side shelves, Roy virtually on top of him. Both of their lips were swollen and shiny, and Jen could only assume that they had been snogging each other’s faces off before she’d... ahem, _interrupted_ them. One of Roy’s hands was on Moss’ belt, and Moss’ hands were quite comfortably tucked into the back pockets of Roy’s jeans. 

They all stood there, staring at each other for far too long. After a few minutes that felt like an age, Jen cleared her throat, taking a small step backwards. 

“I just wanted a--” 

_“Close the door!”_ Roy snapped, shooting her a deadly glare. Moss smiled a little, leaning forward and resting his head on Roy’s shoulder. Jen could see his shoulders going up and down as he started to giggle. She nodded blindly, stumbling backwards and pulling the door to as she did so. 

Running back into the office, she grabbed the big piece of card that had been sitting in the corner for Lord knows how long gathering dust and a felt tip. She scribbled down a message and then leaned back, chuckling as she surveyed her handiwork. Leaving the office--although not before putting her earphones in and turning them up as loud as they would go--she stalked back down the corridor and affixed the sign to the door. She gave it a quick look over, and then headed on upstairs to grab a new stapler, a cup of coffee and a gossip with the girls on seven. 

When they finally came out of the supply closet, Roy would spot the sign and curse Jen out very loudly in both English and Irish as Moss tried not to fall over from laughing. 

**_Warning: two nerd shagging, do not enter!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!! I might do another one later, not sure but we'll see. please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed, they make me do a little happy dance!! also, if you like this and want to know more about me as a person, please drop me a message on my tumblr @unhealthily-obsessed-and-ranting as i would love to hear from you guys!! 
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
